Cosas que una mujer no nesecita saber
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Existen ciertas cosas que una mujer no tiene por qué saber necesariamente: desde luego, el hecho de tener un marido roba bancos podría hacerse evidente de un momento a otro, pero hay algunos otros pequeños aspectos que bien pueden ser barridos bajo la al


**Cosas que una mujer no nesecita saber.** _By Liade_Snape._

**Summary:**

Existen ciertas cosas que una mujer no tiene por qué saber necesariamente: desde luego, el hecho de tener un marido roba bancos podría hacerse evidente de un momento a otro, pero hay algunos otros pequeños aspectos que bien pueden ser barridos bajo la alfombra.

Si no lo crees, pregúntale a Sirius, a Draco, a Remus, a Harry, a Ron y a Severus, que optaron por la sinceridad al extremo.

**Notas de la autora:**

De verdad que no tengo perdón de Dios, el diablo, Merlín o la entidad superior de su preferencia, no actualizo mis historias y llego con una nueva, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que tengo seco el cerebro con las otras tres historias, y que esta salio en un momento de inspiración.

Los personajes, lugares y tramas que reconozcan no son mi propiedad, son de J.K Rowling y no se quienes que tienen mas dinero que yo, y los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

No menores de 13 años, por aquello del lenguaje obsceno, que ni es tanto. Por cierto, pretende ser una comedia, pero no lo garantizo.

Ojala me dejen un review con su opinión.

Dato extra: Las parejas están basadas en mis historias "Una nueva alumna" y "Misterios, problemas, penas y finales" pero estos pequeños shots NO tienen relación con la trama de las anteriores.

**Cosas que una mujer no necesita saber.** _By Liade_Snape._

_Que tuviste algo con una camarera hot._

Sirius y Eleni dormían profundamente abrazados, en el departamento de la segunda, donde vivía desde que dejaran Hogwarts atrás. Aunque oficialmente Sirius no vivía con ella, pasaba noche si y noche también encerrado con ella, demostrándose… amor.

La luz hizo que ambos despertaran y se sonrieran picaramente antes de que cada uno comenzara con su rutina matutina de higiene y belleza, sin quedar aun claro cual de los dos tardaba más en la segunda.

Ese viernes cada uno tomo su camino, el a la Academia de Aurores y ella al Instituto Mágico de Estudios Superiores, donde estudiaba para ser sanadora. El día les transcurrió con normalidad, y por la noche se vieron en el departamento en el que Sirius vivía oficialmente, con James Potter y Remus Lupin, dos de sus mejores amigos. A la cita también acudieron Peter Pettigrew con su novia, Marlene, y Lily Evans, novia de James.

Todo se veía normal, James, con su cabello negro y alborotado, y sus ojos castaños tras sus gafas redondas bromeaba hombro con hombro con Sirius y sus ojos grises que contrastaban con su negro azulado y largo cabello hasta los hombros, haciendo reír a Eleni, con sus ojos y cabello (solo que su cabello mas largo) idénticos a los de su primo, James, y a Peter, rubio y ojiazul. Lily, pelirroja con ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, Remus, castaño y ojimel y Marlene, rubia y con enormes ojos azules, charlaban con volumen moderado, como la "gente normal que se consideraban". Pero en cuanto la charla se generalizo, ocurrió algo que se podía considerar de muchas formas, desde estúpido a siniestro.

¿Y como les pinto el día? – preguntó Lily a Eleni.

Como siempre, corazón. ¿Cómo más? – replicó la pelinegra.

Pues es curioso, por que normalmente ustedes dos son los menos monótonos – aseguró James.

Bueno, hoy me paso algo curioso– contó Eleni a todos, incluido Sirius con quien no había charlado demasiado ese día – Me encontré a Robert Swann cuando fui por un café a la esquina frente a la escuela – dejo caer ante la estupefacción de sus amigos y la ira de Sirius.

¿Si? – preguntó el apodado Canuto, mas pálido que de costumbre –. Pues yo me encontré a Rosmerta, la camarera de "Las tres escobas", no la veía desde que nos acostamos cuando salimos de sexto – afirmó, haciendo que Eleni adquiriera un color rojo antinatural en ella, natural en un camarón

¿De verdad? – preguntó Remus, tenso como todos ante la situación.

3, 2, 1… – contaron Lily y Marlene al unisono.

¡¿Cundo planeabas decirme que te acostaste con una camarera mas sexy que yo?!- explotó Eleni, gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.


End file.
